


A Sweet Morning

by NamiiLevee



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose is a sweetheart, Church plays hard to get, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiiLevee/pseuds/NamiiLevee
Summary: There are many things that Leonard Church expects--the stupidity of the Reds, Tucker being Tucker, Sheila and Lopez banding together to start the robot revolution, and Caboose always being a team-killing idiot.
But he wasn't expecting...well, this.





	

If someone had told him that he would be waking up to breakfast in bed, Leonard Church would have shot them on sight just because they annoyed him.  Now if someone had told him that the one handling the breakfast after making it was Michael J. Caboose, then Church would have had to shoot himself for laying eyes on such a ridiculous sight (which wouldn’t be the first time).  Why hadn’t he done that again? Maybe it was because his pistol was still attached to the magnetic holster on his MJOLNIR armor, which was in a haphazard pile on the other side of the room.  Goddamn it.

Now he was stuck staring at Caboose, who was wearing an apron that looked like a rainbow threw up on it, as said man trudged into his superior officer’s room unannounced carrying a tray piled high with food.  Were those pancakes covered in maple syrup, chocolate sauce _and_ sprinkles?

“Caboose… What.  The.  Hell.”

“Good morning, Church!” Caboose answered with his usual bubbly cheer, taking no notice of the cobalt soldier’s growing annoyance.  “I made you breakfast!”

“Keep your voice down already!” Church hissed as he covered his ears.  Why did the rookie have to be so damn loud in the morning (or whatever the hell time of day it was in this hole)?

“Sorry,” the blond said, unfazed and still smiling brightly, as he brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes.

Minutes passed by in silence as neither soldier moved, until Church spoke up with his usual gruff tone, “So are you gonna give it to me or are you going to stand there looking like an idiot?”

“I’m waiting,” the other replied simply, leaving the other confused.

“Waiting? What the hell for?”

“You know what.”

The way Caboose said that made Church’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance.  Why did the little bastard have to sound so _girlish_ when he said that? He was starting to sound almost as bad as that Donut person the Reds had over at their base.  And why was Caboose acting like he knew something that Church didn’t? Granted, he had just woken up after who knows how long and he was groggy, but that didn’t mean… Oh.  It suddenly clicked in the cobalt soldier’s mind what the other wanted as Caboose pouted.

“I am _not_ doing it,” Church said bluntly.

Caboose pouted further and whined, “But why not??”

“Because it’s childish and damn stupid; and I’m starving so give me the damn food already.”

“No food if you don’t do it.” The rookie tried to make it sound like a threat, but failed miserably.  This made Church grin a bit.

“Maybe I’ll just skip breakfast today,” he said just to spite the younger male.  It worked seeing as how Caboose was at a loss for words and actually looked a bit hurt.

Church watched and waited as the blond turned and walked towards the door visibly sad, and only then did the other slip out of bed and behind his comrade.  The rookie jumped and squeaked as he felt arms wrap around his waist, but relaxed when warm breath brushed against his neck, making him shiver in what Church assumed was delight.

“Come on, Michael,” Church began, feigning surprise and hurt, “Do you honestly think that I wouldn’t do it?”

“I knew you were just playing with me!” Caboose turned around to admonish his commanding officer when warm lips on his own silenced him.  Church was smirking when he pulled away from the kiss.

“You should know me by now, Mike.  I play hard to get.”

Now that they were on a first-name basis, the Blue soldier replied, “That’s not always nice of you, Leonard.”

“Who says I’m nice?” Church purred as he leaned in for another kiss, feeling his lover sigh contently.  He took this moment to quickly snatch the tray away and push Caboose out the door.  Caboose sounded peeved and was saying every silly, made up, not-really-a-curse curse word he could think of.  Church wasn’t worried.

He knew Michael would make him pay for it later on, and he was looking forward to it with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring over my works from FF.net.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece, because I sure had a fluffy time writing it (a long time ago)!


End file.
